A Family Past V11
by ranko lina Inverse
Summary: What if Ranma was taken from his real family shortly after his birth will in this story that happens this is a redo of my first story I posted so read and review please and enjoy.
1. prolologue

**A Family Past: Chapter 1: At the door**

**Disclaimer I don't own Ranma ½ Gold Diggers or Slayers I mean no harm by this story just writing a story and Making NO Money off of it because I like the idea. I have No money so please don't sue me.**

**Hi there I back and better than ever had to have my hardrive wripped it had a bug. So had to look over all my stories and found that Family Past need a major overhaul so did that first chapter not to different as have been working on my other story along with a new one and have a few other ideas. also had to move and tan watch someguy's house got pay $60 a day so it was wearth it but I back so I'll shut up now and let you read the story.**

**Judda Hospital**

"That's good now one last push" said the Doctor to Miss Inverse. Who than gave one last push as the Doctor took the baby in into the blanket as it took its first breath. "It's a healthy baby boy Ms. Inverse I still can't believe triplets are very rare for your kind. So what are you going to name them?" The doctor asked

"How about Brittany for my Blond black spotted headed oldest and for the wild children" pointing at the fighting red haired girl with red eyes. "How's Ranko Lina for the girl." pointing at blue eyed black red spotted haired boy. "And Ran…"

"MA" chorused the two girls and boy looking up at their mother smiling as only babies can. "Ok then." Laughing Ms. Inverse said "Ranma it is."

"Sounds good dear." Mr. Inverse said.

**Later that night outside the nursery**

A woman stands over a dead body of a nurse wiping the blood off the katana she held. After she finished cleaning the blade off and sheaving the blade and walked over to the door to the nursery and entered. She walked up to a crib that held a baby hooked up to all sorts of life-saving equipment looking at it with disgust she said "It's been two months and you're still so weak you can not be my child. No child of my can be so weak." With saying this she took out her katana and was about to put the blade through to baby when she heard a baby crying looking to the crib a few lanes away she felt a strong Ki coming from the crib. She walked over to the crib finding it larger than the rest of the cribs looking into the crib she saw that it held three babies a boy and two girls going by the blankets blue for the boy and pink for the girls. She could tell the ki was coming for the boy with the black and red spotted hair she read the of the boy's name Ranma Inverse thinking out loud "No wonder the child is so weak," looking back at the first crib she stood in front of than looking back at Ranma. "They somehow mistook my son with same gaijin whore's child." so saying she scooped up Ranma.

The moment she picked Ranma up both Ranko and Brittany started crying along with Ranma. She hurried out of the nursery only to run into a man with a red shirt and black cargo pants. "Sorry about..." the man started than saw Ranma in the woman arms "What are you doing with my son?" he yelled about to make a grab for Ranma when he was hit from behind knocking him out. Standing behind Mr. Inverse was a male were-cheetah who then walked in to the nursery followed by a female were-cheetah.

"Hey bubby lets see these kids of yours?" a mans voice come from around the corner hearing this the women with Ranma took off just as she got to the corner the weres left the nursery with Brittany in the arms of the male's and Ranko in the female's arms. The man who called out came around the other corner and saw what was going on. He quickly pulled out three daggers from nowhere and threw them at the shadows of the three people missing the women as she made it around the corner. The male blocked the dagger with a sword but the female were was unable to block the dagger but it missed her and stuck into the ground where her shadow was. As she tried to move to go with the male were, who after blocking the dagger was off running around the other corner, she found herself stuck. The man that had came around the corner, ran to the other side turned the corner only to find the male and the women gone "Damn" he said then walked back to the female took Ranko from her then knocked her out. After checking on Mr. Inverse he told the nurse who had come after hearing the babies crying to call the police than went to Ms. Inverse's room with Ranko.

She looked at him knowing something was wrong. "What wrong Xellos?" She asked her family's 'Old' family friend sounding very worried on not seeing Ranma or Brittany and holding a crying Ranko "Is there something wrong with Ranma and Brittany?"

Xellos sign than replied "Damn I sorry but I only could get Ranko back some woman got away with Ranma and your ex got Brittany I Sorry Cryna.

**So what you think good, bad. Please review and read my other story Beryl's child and keep an eye out for more stories coming so I hope so R&R please oh I am also looking for pre-readers in you what the jod it pay well nother sorry but hey I don't get paid to write so how can I pay you but you do get to see my stories first and help to write them and if you what I put you in a few and thank all those who help. So if you what to help e-mail at www.matt1novayahoo.ca **


	2. 1 Why now

**Hey Ranko here and no I haven't giving up writing just have an explosion of ideas and been trying to find out which one would work with which story. I've also been working on each of my stories at the same time sometimes working one paragraph at a time so it was slow going but I fell a could get a better handle of the story that way. Moreover, this is a lot longer than the rest of my stories have been so far so I'm not going to update all that often so bear with me. As for the Disclaimer I do not own Ranma ½, Slayers, Gold Diggers, or any other anime, manga, comic book, movie, TV show, game, ect.… I may bring into or talk about in the story. So, would ya lawyers STOP BREAKING DOWN MY DOOR EVER TIME I POST A STORY OR REVIEW. Cause I don't own myself too.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Family**

Present Day, Japan, Nerima

"So is this the place sweet heart?" Cyan; who was wearing loose blue jean shorts and a green button up shirt with only the bottom three button done up over a green mage suit and her hair was down up in a ponytail, asked Ranko.

"And what is Ranma doing here Ranko?" Knuckles Inverse asked his daughter. He was wearing brown combat boots black body suit a brown vest a brown cowboy hat with star going around the rim and the left side bend up and his trade mark white gloves.(If you read the Sonic the Hedgehog #167 comic it's what he wears in that comic.)

"Lets see," Ranko; who was wearing a red silk shirt and brown silk pants and brown leather boots with her red hair was done up in a pigtail just like the one Ranma wears, said looking at a sign on the gate. "It says Tendo Dojo anyone looking to challenge the dojo to combat use rear entrance. If not please ring the bell." Looking below that she saw another sign so read that one too. "If you're here because of a dept, challenge, or to marry Ranma Saotome enter how ever you fell like you will not be blamed. It will be blamed on the aqua-transsexual freak N. Tendo." Than looking at her parent "Sadly, yes this is the place and as to why he's here my friend didn't tell me that." Than to herself, "I'm going to send a dragon slave up Plu's ass if that last bit was about my brother."

At a house in Juban

A woman with green hair shivered and said, "I think I had better watch my ass because Ranko is going to send a Dragon slave up it if I'm not careful."

Back to Nerima

Knuckles run up to the house than looking back at Ranko and Cyan and yelled "Ya coming dears?"

"Yes we are honey but I thought we said no super speed until after we meet Ranma." Cyan scolded her husband while Ranko just shook her head as they both caught up with Knuckle.

Cyan was about to ring the doorbell when a small yellow and black blur came flying down the street and jumped of the wall to the backyard. About two minutes later two larger blurs came down the street stopping at the wall revealing two were-cheetahs one male the other female. The female turned to Cyan and said, "Sorry Sis once Rayne learned Ranma was here she ran all the way here."

"That's Ok Maria, Carl it's not your fault we should have brought her along from the start. Besides how much trouble can one little girl bring any way." Cryna said to her sister and brother-in-law.

"Lets hope your right Cyan." Her bother-in law Carl stated.

Just than they all heard someone yell. "Die you filthy were-cheetah!" from the backyard where Rayne had gone then a loud crashing sound.

"Oh Shit!" they all yelled at once Cyan changing to her Hybrid form and jumping over the fence right behind her sister and her husband followed by Knuckles. Ranko looks at the fence, which was about ten feet tall then, looked at the sky, and yelled. "Why now!" before running to the gate near by and open it and running after everyone.

Tendo's backyard 2 minutes ago

Ranma had just watch as his last chance of cure for his curse fought over than drank by the old leach ruining the wedding, not that he cared about the last part much. Standing there well everyone was yelling at him as if it was all his fault. Ranma was about to give everyone a piece of his mind when a yellow and black blur slammed into him knocking him into the kio pond, which activated his curse changing him into her. After clear out her eye Ranma looked down to see a little girl with blonde hair that had black spots who looked no older then eight looking at her in wonder. 

After knocking her cousin into the pond, knowing it was him by his scent but finding that she now was holding a red haired girl. Rayne took a whiff of the girl's scent she found that it was the same as Ranma's but had more of a female scent than male. And being only eight she thought that it most be Ranma He must have be able to change gender or something. So hugging her new found cousin tight and with a look of wonder she blurted out "Rammieisthatyoueveryonewassoworriedaboutyouandhowyouchangeyour sexandcanyoushowmehowtodoit?" she somehow had gotten that all out in one breath and in under 5 seconds.

Ranma blinked twice then scratched the back of his head and asked, "Um could ya say that again. Slower this time." and she laughed a little at the girl's embarrassment.

"Hehe sorry." Rayne giggled and tried to say it again only slower "Rammie is that you everyone was so worr"

The Tendo's and everyone having come out of the shock at seeing Ranma knock out of the dojo by a yellow and black blur came running out to see what had hit Ranma. Only to see Ranma-chan in the pond with a young were-cheetah in her lap Akane yelled out as she attack the were-cheetah. "Die you filthy were-cheetah!" only to be smashed into the dojo wall by Ranma.

"I got no problem with ya attacking me. Hell I have no problem with ya attacking the boys at school they did attack ya first but ya didn't have to TRY and hurt them. HOWEVER, ATTACKING A LITTLE GIRL! Now that I can't just sit back and let ya do that bitch." Ranma yelled at Akane as she pushed Rayne behind her and got in to a defensive stance.

"Son step aside or kill that filthy thing behind you." Nodoka demanded as she pulled the katana she always carried with her out of the sheath and step in front of Akane pointed it at Ranma.

Ranma stared at Nodoka for a second stunned at was she had just said. Before Ranma could respond Akane pushed Nodoka out if the way, "It time this Bitch learned her place." Akane yelled before her form change into that of a 6-foot tall were-wolf in its hybrid form. Ranma was too shock to move as Akane charged her.

Just before she got to Ranma, a white gloved hand stops her punch inches from Ranma's face. "No, now none of that," Knuckles said to Akane before tossing her back into the dojo wall.

The Tendo and Ryoga seeing more were-cheetah show up and Akane knocked out decided to change form. Nabiki attacked Maria. Soun attack Carl. Kasumi seeing someone opening the gate jump at that it hoping to catch the person off guard. Meanwhile, Ryoga attacks Knuckles. Well Nodoka walked up to Ranma to push him out of the way so she could kill Rayne. Well Genma just stood there in shock at what was going on.

However, Ranma wouldn't move. "Son, get out of the way or you face my blade." Nodoka demanded. Nevertheless, Ranma refused to move and got in a ready stance. Seeing Ranma not moving Nodoka swung at him with a cross slash.

Dodging the slash, "I won't let ya hurt the kid Mom." Ranma snapped at her, then picking up Rayna and jumping to the other side of the yard putting her down. "Ya should find some place safe and hide." Ranma stated flatly to Rayna. Then turn back to Nodoka and charged at her.

Ranma faking a leg sweep spun sound in to a high kick at Nodoka's head. But missed and Nodoka countered with a slash to Ranma's head forcing Ranma to duck out of the way of the blade. She than sent a kick into Ranma's gut knocking her down, but Ranma rolled with it and quickly got back to her feet. 

After getting to his feet, Ranma was force to dodge out of the way of a slash from Nodoka. Ranma stuck out with knocking Nodoka's head back and force her to step back dazed. Following up with a chestnut speed steak to Nodoka's hand forcing her to drop the katana, Nodoka tried to dive for the katana but Ranma was faster and got to before her. Ranma took the katana and slammed it into a near by stone hilt deep.

Starring at Ranma than the katana then Ranma again and dove for the katana trying to pull it out. Ranma knowing Nodoka would not be a threat for the moment looked to see if anyone needed help.

Meanwhile Maria was able to knock Nabiki out with a lighting fast kick to the head as she charged her. Carl had a little more trouble with Soun but Soun not noticing Cyan who had snuck up behind him was knock out by a chop to the temple.

As for Ryoga and Knuckle they where still grappling with each other trying out strength the other. Cyan noticing this yelled out. "Would you quit play and finish already. I what to get to knew my son!"

Knuckle smiled and yelled back "Ok dear!" Before lifted Ryoga up and suplexed him into the ground as hard as he could leaving him buried up to his waist in the ground.

Ranma sees that everyone had finish their fights turn back to Nodoka only to see her a few feet away with a silver knife in her hand ready to streak her down. As Nodoka stabbed down at Ranma a massive grey shape jumped in front of Ranma and slapped Nodoka into a wall knocking her out, than fall to the ground. Everyone froze with the tell tale sound and smell of silver burning werewolf flesh. On the ground at Ranma feet now back in his human form was Genma with the silver dagger in his chest. Ranma drop to his knees and tried to pull the dagger out, but was stopped by Genma weakly grapping her hand. "Don't" coughing up blood "you'll only hurt yourself" Genma stated.

"Knuckle the knife!" Cyan yells to her husband who quickly pulled the knife out and throws it into the kio pond. Cyan then knelt down next to Ranma crying said to Genma "thank you for saving my son's life."

"So you're the boy's mother? It's nice to finally meet you although I wish it was under better circumstances." Genma greeted. "My name Genma Saotome, sorry about this," then turned to Ranma, "Boy I need to tell you something before it's too late."

Ranma looking at the wound on Genma's chest knowing take it was fatal, trying her best not but failing tears came to her eyes and started to fall. "Come on old man your stronger than that. Stop talking save your strength. Ya old fool." She sobbed.

"Boy both you and I knew I don't have much time so listen good!" Genma said coughing between every few words. "Do you remember the real reason I had you learn the neko-ken boy?"

"Yeah?" Ranma stated questionly well rubbing the tears from her eyes and face. "'Cause you thought mo… her," pointing at Nodoka unconscious body. "Lied about who I was. That you aren't my father."

"That right. I was right seeing as you haven't been able to change forms." Genma said coughing up more blood. Seeing Ranma's puzzled look he continued, "I don't mean you curse boy I mean your true form. Bo. No Ranma you're a were-cheetah just like your real mother here." Nodding his head towards Cyan, "and the others are your family." His coughing getting worse now coming between every word "But knew this even thought you're not my son I'm proud to call you my…" Coughing, "my…" again stopped by a coughing fit, "my hair…" as he took his last breath.

Ranma broke down and cried openly onto Genma chest that would no longer rise to take a breath. "Ranma it is not safe here I send you and your family away but you must leave now the other will be here soon and I fear how they well react to what is going on here. I will open a portal to a friend who can help you unlock your true self, but you must hurry." Came the aged grandmaster Happy's voice. "Hurry all of you gather close together." 

As he pulled out a scroll and about to use it Cyan shouted "Wait where's Lina looking around the yard they all saw her still by the gate with Kasumi still on top of her. But Kasumi's jaws where around Lina head millimetres away for biting into her head being held open by her hands fingers between teeth as not to cut them. Lina just being able to see everyone looking her way thought the gaps between the teeth yelled out "GET THIS FUCKING BITCH OFF OF ME!" happy rush over knocking Kasumi out with his pipe then pulling Lina out from under her.

Pushing Lina together with the happy activated the scroll. And Ranma and his new found family disappeared in a flash of light

Out Side Elm Street Hotel

In a flash of light they reappeared. Lina looked around saw that they where out front of a hotel started to walk toward it. Cyan look at her and asked "Dear where are you going aren't you at less going to say hi to your brother?"

Lina turning back glaring at them "I haven't slept in two days. I got attacked by a damn werewolf. Had MY FUCKING HEAD IN ITS MOUTH FOR TEN FUCKING MINUTES." Pointing a her drool covered hair "I'm checking in having I shower and going to bed I say Hi when I get up!" as she storm off into the hotel and did just that leavening everyone to stare at the door to the hotel for five minutes before they all followed not want to have they reunions in the streets for everyone to see.

Dream Realm after Lina's shower and her falling asleep

Lina looks around seeing a girl with blonde hair looking at something Lina looks at what she looking at and sees three little girls in really nice dresses playing jump rope and they began to sing, "One, two Freddy's coming for you."

**AN Bare with me All well be expained why people acted the way they did next chapter. Oh and the Tendos are going to get more OOC. R&R**


End file.
